My Lady
by YumiAkaru
Summary: Because of an early Akuma attack Marinette somehow ended up going to class as Ladybug, but she is unjured and Adrien is worried about her. It's going to be a lot of fluff and identity's will be revealed and i will try to keep it kinda realistic!
1. Chat is by my side

"Oh no no no no no nooo..."

"Tikki once i change back i'm in my Pajama...and i'm already late to school" Ladybug said while jumping from roof to roof.

There was another akuma but it was so weak that she was able to defeat it alone but she changed at 5 am and to be honest...she looked terrible.

Marinette slept for 4 hours and Tikki woke her up so she couldn't get ready at all...

Her parents thougth she left early so she couldn't possibly appear in her room again, how would she explain that?

"What am i going to do now?" Ladybug asked herself.

Then she had an idea...

'Nah i can't do that, right?'

'It's not like i would reveal my identity there...'

Ladybug sighed and swung herself into the direction of her school.

She landed in front of the school but it was empty since lessons had already started 20 minutes ago.

Ladybug walked into the school just like every morning but it felt weird to do it as Ladybug, she spotted her teacher who also noticed Ladybug.

"Oh my Ladybug, how can i help you?" Mrs. Bustier asked as she looked at the superhero in front of her with a warm smile on her face.

"E-ehm i came here to excuse Marinette Dupain-Cheng...i met her just now while fighting an akuma and she got Injured." Ladybug said.

It was a pretty good lie since Ladybug really got Injured, it hurt a bit but since Lucky charm gave her Bandage she was able to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, is Marinette alright?" asked with a very concerned look on her face.

"She is fine but she needs to rest now"

smiled.

"May i ask a favor?" her teacher asked her.

"Uhm sure"

"Would you join class?" asked.

'what?!'

"May i ask why you'd like me to?" Ladybug said with a smile on her face.

"I think your presence would motivate some of our students and also you could take notes for Marinette since she can't be here" her teacher said.

"I understand that you are very busy so if you can't attend class, its alright" She added.

'i still remember the last time i askes Alya to take notes or bring my homework over...she messed up completely...lost my homework and i just couldn't ready what she wrote down..'

Ladybug gave her teacher a gentle smile and nodded "I'd love to".

Her teacher smiled at her "I'm so happy" she said, they walked to class together and then stood in front of the classroom, Ladybug started to get nervous...

'Oh my god! Adrien...this is so embarassing' she thought as her cheeks turned red.

Suddenly she felt her teachers hand on her shoulder.

"Nervous?" asked with alight chuckle.

Ladybug nodded.

"You don't need to be, everyone i class is very friendly and loves you" She said.

'Breathe Marinette, BREATHE' she thought herself.

Before she was completely ready her teacher opened the door to the classroom and entered the class with Paris favourite superhero behind her.

Everyone was chatting and no one noticed them at first until Alya started to scream some words while talking with Adrien and Nino.

"LADYBUG" She managed to say.

Everyone turned they'r heads and saw the Spotted superhero in front of the class.

Adrien also turned his head only to see his beloved Lady standing in front of him...she was here...in his class...

'My Lady...' He thought.

His cheeks became bright red, it was nervwrecking enough to see her as Chat but seeing his Lady while he was Adrien was a complete different story.

"Oh Ladybug! you came to visit me?" Chloe yelled with a giant grin on her face.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't" Alya answered.

Everyone laughed and Ladybug gave a small chuckle, barely noticable but Adrien noticed it and he loved it.

"So as everyone noticed by now, we have someone special who is going to join us for class today" said.

"You can sit next to Alya if you'd like to" looked over to Alya who was freaking out right now and took plenty of pictures for the Ladyblog.

Ladybug nodded and walked up to Alya, as she did, she passed Adrien and both of them made eye contact...only for 1 second but it felt like an entire hour.

Ladybug sat down next to Alya.

"I'm going to get some copies now, i'll be back in a few minutes" said as she left the classroom.

Soon all students surrounded Ladybug.

"Why are you here?"

"Remember me?"

"May i get a sign?"

"Can we take a picture together?"

All these questions were thrown at Ladybugs head and she didn't knew how to answer at all.

Adrien looked at her worried, she was strong but he knew how uncomfortable she felt when so many people came close to her.

Then she stood up.

"To answer most questions! I'm here because i want to bring Marinette her homework and notes and because asked me to. Yes i remember all of you. I can still give you signs after the lesson, so be patient and yes we can also take pictures then." she said as she gave her classmates a smile and then sat down again.

Ladybug sighed as every student returned to they'r seat.

"E-ehm Ladybug, is Marinette alright?" Alya asked.

"Marinette? she got hurt during an Akuma attack so i brought her home and offered her to bring her the homework and some notes" Ladybug said.

"Hurt?! Is she fine?" Alya asked.

"Yea she is, i still thought it would be better for her to rest home" Ladybug said.

"There was an Akuma attack?" Adrien asked as he turned to Ladybug.

She looked at him with wide eyes.

'HE IS TALKING TO ME' she thought.

"A-ah yes b-but it was a very weak Akuma and defeating it was so easy that i didn't need to call chat" She said.

Adrien blushed a bit, realizing that he really just talked with Ladybug.

Suddenly Chloe stood up and walked to Ladybug.

"Why do you even help Marinette?" She asked Ladybug.

"Why shouldn't i?" Ladybug answered.

She knew exactly why Chloe was asking this...

"Marinette is friendly and talented and even helped me during the last Akuma attack, she is an incredible Gamer and designer." Ladybug said.

It was weird to talk about herself like that but the look on Chloe's face was just too good.

"But she is such a clutz!" Chloe said.

"I am as well" Ladybug answered.

"You? Ladybug you are perfect!" Chloe said.

"Well Thanks but it's true, i trip a lot, i am always too late, i oversleep a lot...i'm nowhere near to perfect" Ladybug answered.

Adrien looked at Ladybug the whole time.

Even her flaws were perfect.

"That can't be! I mean you are always saving everyone" Chloe almost yelled.

"Cause i have Chat by my side." Ladybug answered straight.

Adriens heart skipped a beat.

'It's the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said about me' he thought.

He wanted to run over to her and hug his Lady.

Mrs Bustier walked in an asked Chloe to sit down.

The class continued and even as Ladybug class was boring.

Soon the bell rang and lunch break began.

"Hey, want to eat together?" Alya asked Ladybug.

Ladybug smiled happily.

"Sure"

"Can we join?" Nino asked, knowing that Adrien had a small crush on Ladybug.

Ladybug blushed a bit and smiled.

"Of course" she said.

As soon as they walked out of class everyone was running after Ladybug.

"I don't think we will manage to eat something..." Alya said.

Ladybug smirked.

"I know where we will have out peace." She said.

She walked outside and Alya,Nino and Adrien followed her.

Ladybug swung her Yoyo and took Alyas hand.

"We can just eat on the roof" Ladybug said.

She lifted Alya up and brought her on top of the roof, Ladybug swung down and grabbed Nino.

Once Alya and Nino were on the roof, Ladybug swung down again and looked at Adrien.

"T-try clinging to me" She said.

He just nodded.

Adrien walked over to Ladybug and hugged her.

'Oh my god it's the best day of my life' he thought.

He looked at Ladybug's face and saw that she...blushed?

'nah it can't be' he shaked the thought off.

Evereyone was on the rooftop now and started to eat.

Ladybug just laid down and enjoyed the sun.

"I think she is sleeping" Alya whispered.

"Bet she is tired from the Akuma fight, i just saw that it was pretty early this morning" Nino said.

Adrien glanced over to Ladybug who was sleeping.

'We already had an Akuma attack at 12pm...she probably didn't got any sleep at all' Adrien thought.

'She looks so beautiful'

He looked at her, he hair shone so beautiful blue in the sun, her skin looked so pale and beautiful.

"Class is about to start...hate to say it but we need to wake her" Nino said.

Adrien walked over to his sleeping beauty.

"Ladybug, wake up" he gently said.

"mmh" she mumbled.

"Adrien" she mumbled again with a giant smile on her face.

Adrien blushed and his whole face turned bright red.

'She is just so cute' he thought.

Then she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, guess i fell asleep" she said with a nervous chuckle.

She walked over to the edge of the building and smiled at her classmates.

"Who wants to go first?" She asked with a smile.

Alya swung up her Arm and grinned at LB.

"Okay okay" She said with a smile.

After Ladybug got everyone off the rooftop they walked to class again.

They still were a bit too early so Ladybug got the chance to take the pictures and do the signs she promised to her classmates.

"You can walk ahead" Ladybug said to Alya who was still waiting for Ladybug.

After 5 minutes Ladybug entered the class, she still had time until class would start.

She sighed as she entered class.

"Seems like you had a hard time with all the signs" Alya said.

"More than with any Akuma" Ladybug sighed.

Alya giggled.

"Its awesome to get to know you" Alya said.

"Huh?"

"I mean the real you, talk to you and be near to you" Alya said.

"If you think about it, it's kinda awesome that you and Chat are friends" Alya added.

"Friends?" Ladybug asked.

Adrien's eyes widened and he turned around to look at her.

'Does she think we aren't friends?'

"For me, Chat is one of my best friends" Ladybug said with a warm smile on her face, this made Adrien's heart flutter.

'My Lady...'

Then the class ended and Ladybug left the room with a yawn and Adrien gave her a concerned look.

"Did you not get any sleep Ladybug?" He asked her, he was worried.

Normally his Lady was always full of energy and he never saw her tired.

"I-i'm sorry" she said.

"It's just that i haven't been sleeping too well and feel kind of weak.."

Adrien studied Ladybugs face.

She looked tired, her eyes kind red and she was incredibly pale.

"Maybe you should rest?" He said to her.

She hummed.

"I-th..." before she could finish what she said everything went black.

After about a minute she woke up again and met a pair of concerned green eyes who looked at her in shock.

"Oh god Ladybug" He said and his voice sounded incredibly sad and scared.

"I-I'm fine now, sorry Adrien" She said.

"No, no you aren't fine at all" He said.

"You should rest Ladybug" Adrien added.

She nodded and released the yoyo from her hip.

"In that condition you can't possibly swing home like that"

"B-but how am i going to go home then? i can't possibly walk" She said.

"How about i bring you home to me and get some rest...i-i mean you can just swing away after you slept a bit and ate something" he said nervously.

She looked at him and just nodded, she felt so weak right now and knew exactly that in this condition she couldn't possibly swing off or even move.

He helped her to the car where Nathalie was already waiting.

"Adrien...why is Ladybug with you, i need to infor-"

"Nathalie, just drive us home." Adrien said and looked at her with an angry look.

He was so worried about Ladybug that he didn't want to hear what his father could say or what he has on his schedule right now.

He got her into the car and she fell asleep right next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Once they arrived at the Agreste mansion Adrien decided it would be best not to wake Ladybug.

He took her and carried her princess style, he was pretty strong because of all the years of fencing and being chat noir.

He carried his Lady to his room and placed her on the sofa and put a blanket over her.

'what am i going to do now?' he asked himself and glanced over to Ladybug who was sleeping in his room...

'wait'

'she is sleeping...in MY room...'


	2. It's not Love, it's

**Thank you for all the fav's and follows T-T you guys are too sweet!**

 **And don't worry,there will be next chapters of this fic.**

 **Ladybug picture from:**

* * *

Since a transformation can use forever if you don't use Lucky Charm or in Chat's case Cataclysm, Ladybug wasn't worried about her identity at all.

She realized that she was in Adrien's room but she was too weak to move and her eyes felt so heavy that she didn't want to open them.

She felt Adrien stroking her hair and after a while he stopped.

Suddenly something warm wrapped around her, he put a blanket over his Lady and carried her to his bed since it was more comfortable than the sofa.

"Why don't you let her sleep on the sofa?" Plagg asked while chewing on camembert.

Adrien smiled.

"Only the best for my Lady" He said with a Chat Noir grin on his face.

The clouds stopped hiding the beautiful moon and the light of the moon met Ladybug who was curled up under a blanket in Adrien's bed.

"..woah" Adrien whispered to himself and took a step back.

They often had patrol together at night and he glanced over to her from time to time when they did the patrol but seeing her like this, so close.

With the white blanket and the white bed sheets she looked like an angel, the light made her hair shine like Lapis Lazuli and her skin looked like porcelain.

He admitted she was beautiful and even more like this but it wasn't just her beauty, she was so much more and he knew almost everything about it.

When she was stubborn,angry and the best...when she was Happy.

But still, there were a few things missing, and Adrien knew what it was...

It was the real her, he wanted to know everything.

The way she looked when she was embarassed,sad,jealous...in love...

He wanted to know her identity so bad, he would get to know all of her and they could be even closer than they are now.

"mmh..." Ladybug mumbled.

He looked at her.

It looks like she was having a nightmare.

"I-i can't...no more...stop with the puns" she mumbled.

'Ha...ha...' Adrien gave a light chuckle.

'She is adorable' he thought.

"Mom...wait" She muttered.

"-i...can bake that al..one" Ladybug continued.

'Is she dreaming of her civillian live?' Adrien asked himself.

'Maybe i can ask her something!'

Adrien knew that it wasn't good but right now, knowing her identity was everything he wants.

He kneeled next to his bed where his Lady was still talking in her sleep.

"Ladybug...do you love Chat?" He asked.

"mh..we are ju..just partners" She mumbled.

"...I-" before he could ask her if that's it, she suddenly mumbled soemthing again.

"..i love someone else..verryy much" she muttered and snuggled closer to the blanked.

Adrien gulped...

"Who?.." He asked, he was nervous and his hands were shivering.

Ladybug snuggled even closer to the blanked and smiled.

"..Adrien, i love you..." She said.

Adrien stared at her.

He didn't knew if he should cry,laugh or smile.

The wave of emotions was too much.

So he just did all of it at the same time.

He put a hand to his forhead while tears were streaming down his cheeks and with a giant smile on his face...

"finally" he said to himself and looked at Ladybug.

After an hour of jumping around, looking at Ladybug and rolling on the floor because of happyiness, Adrien was tired and fell asleep on the floor with a giant smile on his face.

*Rrriiiiiiing*

'Oh god i forgot to switch off the Alarm...' Adrien thought.

He groaned as he tried to stand up cause sleeping on the floor hurts so much.

He found the Alarm and turned it off.

Adrien glanced over to his bed and panicked.

"Where is she?" he asked Plagg who was flying beside him.

'no no no she can't be gone now, i have so much i want to tell her' he thought.

"Adrien?" He heard this Angelic voice from the door, she just came into his room.

Plagg already hid in Adrien's shirt.

"Ladybug!" He almost screamed as he ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Waaah- A-adrie-en?" she said with a giant blush on her face.

He stopped thinking, he just wanted to show her who he was, he wanted to know her identity.

"I knew it" he said as he still hugged Ladybug.

"..Wh-what?" she asked.

"I know you love me" he said.

His behavior was more like Chat's now.

Right now he just couldn't pretend to be Adrien anymore.

Her whole face blushed and she just wanted to run away.

"I need to know your identity now" he said as he looked her in the eyes.

"I-i just" she stuttered.

'Oh god Marinette stop stuttering' she scolded herself in her thoughts.

"I love you Ladybug" he said.

Adrien gave her a reassuring smilem thinking it would calm her down.

She just stared at him, showing no emotion, just her widened eyes.

'I love you Ladybug'

'YOU'  
...'LADYBUG'

...

'He loves Ladybug?'

She gave a sad chuckle.

Tears started to roll down her cheek.

"You don't love me...you love Ladybug" she said.

He was shocked at what she just said, he felt her shivering and she felt cold.

"B-but you are Ladybug!" he said.

"Ladybug is completely different from my civillian self..."

"She is not me and i am not her" she said.

More tears started to form in her eyes.

Adrien still had Ladybug's Arms in his grip.

He couldn't let her go.

Not until she believed him.

"..You can't possbily love me...you jus-" before she could finish Adrien interrupted her.

"No..no i don't" he said.

She looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"IT'S NOT SUCH A FLEETING FEELING LIKE THAT!" he said as he let go of Ladybugs shivering hands.

"Everything i am is devoted to you." he said.

"Love? it's way more, i passed simple 'Love' a long time ago...after meeting you, getting to know you better, i-i just can't stop wanting to be with you...i feel so much for you that i can barely put it into words." Adrien said and started to pant.

A confession like this takes a lot of air.

Ladybug's Leg's started to wobble and she sat on the floor, staring at the walls.

"I-i believe you" she whispered.

Adrien took a step back.

"So are you going to show me your real identity?" he Asked.

She nodded.

"1,2,3?" she asked.

"Hm, i got a better idea" he said.

He also sat down so that they were on the same height and put a finger under Ladybug's chin to lift her head and kissed her.

Suddenly Pink light filled the room and he knew her transformation wore off.

Ladybug was ready to break the kiss but suddenly there was..green light?

She opened her eyes and found Chat Noir in front of her.

They just stared at each other and Chat began to smile.

"I'm so glad it's you" he said and hugged her again.

"A-adrien, you are Chat?" she asked.

She felt him nodding.

"D-do you still love me?" Chat asked her.

Marinette smiled and began to pat Chat on the head.

"no...its's more than love" she said and smiled.


	3. Do you want to go out?

"no...it's more than love" Marinette said as she looked at her hands.

She felt weird, she was about to cry.

Not because she was sad.

It's because of all the memories of her and Chat, of her and Adrien, it was always him.

She lifted her head and looked in Chat's eyes, he had this goofy smile on his face.

He was waiting for her to continue, he wanted to know how she felt about him.

"I-i..." Marinette struggled to find the right words.

She blushed but she didn't look away, she knew it was important to tell him how she felt. now.

"I Love you" she said.

"Remember when you gave me your Umbrella? The way you looked at me and ..your laugh" she said, smiling to herself.

"I fell in love with you" she said.

Chat looked at her with wide eyes.

His eyes were sparkling with happiness and he knew that there would never be a better moment in his life again.

The way Marinette blushed, just like always, it has always been adorable.

"a-and it's not just Adrien!" Marinette said.

Marinette knew it was important to tell how she felt about Chat.

"I also love Chat, i-i was just always so focused on Adrien that i always blocked out the thought about actually dating Chat..."

"You helped me, always, sure your puns are terrible and you can be a total flirt but...i love it" She whispered the last part and Chat stopped embracing her and grabbed her trembling hands.

"Princess" he whispered as he transformed back to Adrien.

Marinette's blush got worse and she looked away, thats when Adrien placed his hand on her cheek and brought his face closer to hers.

"I love you" he said as he gave her a light kiss, first on the forhead then her cheek, her nose and then her lips.

Marinette's body felt hot and cold at the same time, her fingers became numb and tears of happiness formed in her eyes.

Adrien pulled Marinette closer, she felt cold and he wanted to warm her up.

After they broke the kiss Adrien pulled Marinette with him on the ground, they were both laying on the floor, Marinette still in his embrace and he just laughed.

It felt like a giant weight has been lifted from his heart.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked. wondering why he was suddenly laughing.

He just pulled her closer.

"I finally got you" he said with a big smile on his face.

He wasn't exactly Chat nor Adrien, he was a mix of both but Marinette loved all of that.

She loved the shy and kind Adrien, she loved flirty Chat and she loved the one who was holding her in his arms and treated her like she was a precious treasure.

"do you plan on laying on the floor forever?" Marinette said with a light chuckle.

"Maybe" Adrien answered with a smirk on his face.

"It's cold" she said.

"You are so warm, Mari" Adrien said as he closed his eyes and just held her close to him.

"hm..silly kitty" Marinette said as she looked at the boy's face which was so close to hers.

After 10 minutes of hugging each other on the floor they finally stood up.

"My back hurts" Marinette said with a slight chuckle.

"Aww princess, you should rest" he said as he lifted her up and carried her bride style.

Marinette laughed "What are you doing?" she asked while smiling.

"A princess doesn't need to walk" he simply said, sounding more like Chat now.

Marinette ruffled his hair.

"now you got the Chat hairstyle" she said with a smile.

Adrien was finally letting go of Marinette and placed her on the floor like she was a precious jewel and he was afraid of breaking her.

"Oh god i'm sorry Marinette, i completely forgot that you were sick" He said in a very worried tone.

He shoved her to his bed and told her to just lay down.

He rushed to his closet and brougth 10 blankets with him.

"Adrien what are you doing?" she asked with a light chuckle as she saw how much Adrien was struggling with carrying 10 blankets at the same time.

"You need to stay warm honey!" he said.

Then he stood still in the middle of the room, realizing what he just said.

"Honey?" she said with a smirk.

"y-yea" Adrien said, slowly starting to walk again, he placed the blankets next to his bed and looked at Marinette who was sitting in his bed.

"Is that a new nickname?" she asked.

"Isn't that what couples call each other?" Adrien said with a smile and a blush.

"W-well yo-u never asked me"

"Asked you?" he asked.

"you know...the 'do you want to date' question"

He looked at her and then smiled.

Taking her hand and kissing the knuckles of it.

"Would you please go out with me, Princess?"

He said as he watched Marinette blush, she slowly nodded and then leaned over to him and gave him a light kiss on the forhead.


End file.
